Después de la caida
by Velmon
Summary: ¿Quién no se ilusiona por un hombre que le salve el pellejo? Toda mujer le gusta sentirse protegida por un hombre guapo y fuerte, y ninguna es tonta para que se escape de sus manos. Pero que sucede si la realidad es otra, una en que el hombre guapo solo juega con tus sentimientos. Es un universo alterno.


_Los personajes pertenece al creador de la serie anime y manga Naruto._

 _Me inspire por un capítulo que no recuerdo que número era, pero es cuando Sakura quiere liberar a Sasuke de su tortura arrebatando su vida. Sasuke le pone como condición para unirse a él, matar a Karin que esta moribunda. Sakura acepta, antes de poder matarla, Karin murmura, creo que es que Sasuke se detenga, Sakura se da vuelta y ve que Sasuke la iba a matar. No recuerdo el capítulo, pero Karin se da cuenta, una pequeña parte, que Sasuke no la ama._

Limpio mis lentes empañados con la sabana desarreglada, el cuarto pequeño donde vivo, aun se puede sentir el calor de nuestro cuerpo, empañados las ventanas que están alado de mi cama.

Siento como la respiración mía se tranquiliza al ponerme los lentes nuevamente, la espalda ancha de mi amante me llena de energía, su cabellera negra y esa tez pálida con sus ojos onix, el más guapo de los hombres que he tenido la suerte de conocer.

A mis 27 años he llegado asentar la cabeza, luego de dos años viviendo sola y trabajando, me he vuelto responsable y no me meto en más problemas o me desvelo por ir a la discoteca con mis amigos.

Desde que lo he conocido, salvando mi pellejo que en una noche muy tarde acorralada estaba por dos hombres de contextura asquerosa que la oscuridad no les ayudaba a cubrir su figura.

Me dijo su nombre y me pregunto por el mío, fue generoso al acompañarme hasta mi departamento, avergonzada por lo hermoso que es, lo dirigí por tanta insistencia, lamentando el hecho de no limpiar un poco.

Pensé que luego de ver el hotel que me hospedaba, que como escusa tonta le di que la renta es barata; al entrar a mi departamento jure que no volveríamos a cruzar palabras.

Cuan equivocada estaba, después de aquella noche nos cruzamos nuevamente, a la tercera me invito a almorzar un domingo, encantada acepte.

Era un hombre conservador, elegante y muy mordaz con sus comentarios, frívolo a veces hiriendo mis sentimientos, pero otra veces era tan cálido que aumentaba mi amor por él.

Había pasado una semana para entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, no nos vemos mucho pero aprovechamos los momentos que nos encontramos juntos, charlando y luego hacer el amor.

Hace dos meses que las cosas han cambiado, las charlas se iban reduciendo y yo quería saber que era lo que le preocupaba, le preguntaba y él atacaba mis labios rojos como mi cabello.

\- ¿Que tal si mañana vamos al parque? Escuche en las noticias que mañana hará un día lindo.

\- No cuentes conmigo.

\- Entonces que quieres hacer.- Me quede pensativa para ver las otras opciones.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- No recibí respuesta.- Si no me lo dices tendré que investigar por mi cuenta, mira que tengo un amigo que tiene contactos con los mejores espía.- Me volví a vestir con la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso sin ninguna pizca de polvo, desde que llegó a mi vida he llegado hacer más ordenada y limpia, con ese hombre que se ve elegante quien no sería.

\- Soy casado.- Me congele dejando que mi blusa cayera de mis manos, mire a mi amante por el reflejo del espejo.- Mañana iré a otra parte con mi esposa.

\- ¿Esposa?- Murmuró al pensar en la idea de que ese titulo me correspondería un pronto muy cercano a mí.

De pronto llegue a ver el fatal titulo que me correspondía, era su amante, su otra amante, una mujer que le quita el marido de otra, la que usan para serles infiel a sus esposas los esposos. Con horror me tape la boca con las dos manos, me mire al reflejo, me mostraba mi asqueroso reflejo después de un acoston, y mi piel estaba tan pálida que podría pensar que competiría con él que se puso detrás de mi.

Toco mis hombros, un intento para relajarme pero obtuvo lo contrario, me tense, se inclino un poco, debido de que es más alto que yo, y con su voz me susurro al oído.

\- Pronto me divorciare de ella, es una escandalosa mujer que hace todo a su antojo, muy débil y llorona, muy contrario a ti.

Me beso la mejilla para luego besar mi labios y desarmarme. Me entregue algo alejada a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mi mente vagaba en las preguntas de ¿como es ella?, ¿es más hermosa?, aunque si la va a dejar tal vez no sea tan hermosa, pero otras llegaban después de esa conclusión, ¿acaso él es tan superficial? Pero eso me respondía a que había dicho que era muy débil y llorona, ¿En que sentido lo decía?, ¿Tal vez sea por su actitud?

¿Como es ella?

La pregunta que resume todas mis dudas; han pasado dos horas desde que se fue, mis dudas aun siguen amartillando mi cabeza, tan mala soy para pensar.

Decido salir mañana sin importar que no tenga planes. Marco el numero de mi amigo para que me ayude a buscar una persona que resolverá mis dudas.

Y como si el clima decidiera burlarse de los medios regalando una fría mañana; acomodó mi bufanda color naranja ajustando el moño.

Veo nuevamente la dirección semin, ella estaría aquí en menos de dos minutos. Un parque que es más usado por los niños, un sábado por la mañana quien no sacaría al diablillo que esta metido en el niño.

Me fijo en la foto, y sonrió al notar que se esta acercando con una rubia platina de cuerpo delgado y una silueta de adolescente, por decirlo.

La mujer de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes, algo plana, no me impresiona para nada, su frente amplia, su voz no es nada dulce para enamorar a un hombre y al parecer se esta quejando de algo.

\- No sé pero Sasuke esta más empecinado en tratarme aun mal, yo creí que el matrimonio era la solución.

\- Ahí esta el problema Sakura, adelanta las cosas, recuerdo muy bien que le dijiste a todo el mundo que eras novia de él y cuando me entero por Shikamaru me llevo una sorpresa, no era nada ni su amiga.

\- Cállate, sabes muy bien que lo hice para que los dejarán en paz.

\- ¿Pero él te lo pidió? Hace las cosas sin pensar en los demás, sobretodo en Sasuke. Bueno no es que me lamente pero el matrimonio fue muy lejos como escusa de algo tan tonto.

\- ¿Que querías que hiciera? Dejar que la responsabilidad se cargara en mis hombro. Todo fue por esa fiesta, sino fuera por ese momento, Sasuke me trataría mejor.

\- No lo creo.- Dijo la rubia mirando a un niño rubio y palido de cuatro años acostado de panza en el pasto mientras dibujaba algo en un papel block.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Interrogo mirando de reojo a la rubia.

\- Sai no sabe expresar sus sentimientos y sin querer hiere los sentimientos de los demás, un día hirió los mio, me moleste y llore enfrente de él. Sai confeso que no le gustaba que llore y que lamentaba decir aquellas palabras. Al enseñar a Sai los sentimiento, recordaba nuestros años en la escuela, recordando como Sasuke era tan frívolo con todas las que se acercaban o les daba apoyo. Él nunca cambio.

\- Eso habla por ti, Sasuke siempre me trata bien hasta ahora. Al menos con Sarada no es pesado.

\- Sarada no tiene la culpa de sus errores.

\- Dices que es mi culpa.- La mujer se levanto del banco, las manos descansaron en su cadera y con una mirada que te hacia temblar miro a la rubia que con torpeza intenta calmar el mal entendido.

\- No estoy diciendo que solo sea tu, aunque tomar un anticonceptivo habría solucionado todo. Aun así los hecho, hecho esta, Sarada nació y es lo único que los une. Acéptalo.

\- Cállate, que sabes tu. Solo estas despachada porque Sasuke me escogió a mi y no a ti.

\- Desde que conozco a Sai, Sasuke es del pasado, soy muy feliz con mi matrimonio y no cambiaría los hechos, tengo un hermoso hijo artista igual que su padre.

\- No me refleje en la cara tu felicidad. Mejor dame un concejo.

\- ¿Un concejo?

\- Ino, mi matrimonio se esta desbordando y quiero lo mejor para Sarada.

\- Pero... no creo que sea la indicada, no discuto mucho con Sai, siempre me da la razón o si estoy equivocada me corrige con paciencia, algo que no es de Sasuke.- La suplica de su amiga hace que ceda.- De acuerdo. Mi concejo sería, pues que tal si sé como Sai, es un amor, se paciente y bueno intenta ponerte ropa que destaque tu plano cuerpo, el embarazo no te ha ayudo mucho amiga.

\- Eso es lo que voy haciendo.- Agacha el rostro triste.

\- Papi.

Una niña de cuatros años tal vez, corrió al hombre que se acerco, lo reconoció, era Sasuke, se oculto más entre el arbusto. Sasuke alzo a su hija que era su misma imagen, para no decir que sea de otro. La acomodo en sus brazos.

\- Papi, Inojin me ha dibujado fea.- Se quejo la niña apuntando al niño rubio que mostraba el dibujo con gran satisfacción a los adultos.- Dile que esa no soy yo.

\- Pero si lo eres, esta muy igualito, no mami.- Le entrego para que su madre lo juzgue. La rubia frunció las cejas.

No es que sea muy artista pero dibujar a una niña con el cabello arriba, dientes filosos y una curva boca abajo como sonrisa, ojos que chispeante y fruncidos, brazos cortos y piernas que podrían ser dos ramas delgadas y un cuadrado como cuerpo, eso era un dibujo de lo peor que su hijo había echo.

\- No es como los otros que hace, como dibujas a papá, a la abuela, o a mí. ¿Que sucede cariño?

\- Lo que sucede es que papi dijo que se dibuja con el corazón, abuela es dulce, papi es entretenido y mamí es cálida. Sarada es un ogro.

\- Yo no soy ogro. Papá dile algo.

\- Ignoralo, es igual que su padre.

\- Disculpa.- La rubia se levanto muy furiosa.- ¿Como que igual a su padre? Explicate.

\- Igual de idiotas.- Contesto sin pizca de temer como la rubia lo miraba iracunda para luego ver a Sakura.

\- No se para que te empeñas en tener a un idiota que no aprecia la flor que tiene en casa.- Luego miro a Sasuke.- El idiota es otro no mi esposo que sabe como tratar a una mujer y más a su esposa, el no tiene algo que tienes, no, no es lo que estas pensando, es los sentimientos, pero estan inteligente y curioso que toma su tiempo en leer revistas, libros que hablan de como ser mejor hombre. Es una lastima que mi adolescencia la he pasado babeando por un imbécil bueno para nada.

Carga a Inojin y carga en un brazo la mochila del niño, se despide solo de Sakura, Inojin le entrega la hoja a Sakura que lo mira detenidamente.

\- Sai es un idiota.

\- Como Inojin, no papá.

Sus ojos verde se apartan de la hoja para mirar a su hija. Era tan parecido, como una gota de agua. La hoja cayo de su mano, arrebato a Sarada de las manos de un Sasuke confundido que del brazo estiro para que no siguiera caminando lejos de él.

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas de esa forma?

\- Suelta Sasuke.- Intento zafarse.

\- Responde.- Exigió sin perder la compostura.

\- Lejos de tu mala actitud, no quiero que Sarada se comporte como tu tratas a las demás personas. Ellos te prestan su amistad y tu lo trataste de esa forma.

\- Yo no les pedí nada. Y de mi hija no me apartará.

\- Soy su madre y se que es lo mejor para ella, y eso es que estés lejos de Sarada. Eres un mal ejemplo, un pésimo padre y esposo, crees que desaparecer por meses es la clara idea de formar una familia. Sarada necesita un padre que le enseñe ser una buena persona y que este siempre con nosotras.

Los ojos onix del hombre se llenaron de rabia que no la descargo en palabras o elevar el tono de voz. Sino apretando con fuerza el brazo que aun sostenía de Sakura que gimió de dolor.

\- No voy a dejar que te burles de mi, patética mujer.- Su tono bajo a una de amenaza.- Tu lo haces y haré que te arrepientas.

\- Me estas lastimando, suelta.

\- Sasuke.

Volteo y soltó el agarre para ver a la persona que lo llama, una voz femenina y cortada.

\- ...- Reconoció a la mujer pelirroja de inmediato y volteo a ver a su hija que tenia el rostro oculto en el seno materno, gimiendo en llanto débiles.- ¿Que... qué sucede?

\- Lo mismo pregunto.- Su voz sale gastada, se aclara.- Esta es la dulce niña que tanto me hablas.

Se acerco para acariciarle la cabeza que lentamente se descubría, Sakura la miraba dudosa.

\- Oh, soy amiga de tu padre pequeña Sarada. Me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿De donde conoce a mi esposo?

\- Eh.- Se sorprendió por la forma testaruda que defendía algo que ella pudo notar que la rubia tenía razón.- Por ahí.- Dijo maliciosa.- Pero si no te gusta que nos veamos, entonces será mejor ya no vernos Sasuke.- Se encogió de hombros.- Nos vemos.

Seguí caminando en la recta para salir del parque, dejando atrás todo lo que me ataba a ese amor que me iba a romper en mil pedazos mi corazón. No deje que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, lloraría al llegar a casa, a una casa que lo dejaría con el recuerdo de aquel amor que Sasuke no me daría.

Había pasado dos años desde que me olvide todo los sentimientos que me ataba a algo que nunca existía, fue difícil pero con la ayuda de mi primo y su amorosa esposa, todo el mal trago quedo en el olvido.

Ahora me encuentro en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su segunda hija de un año. Mi rubio primo estaba bailando con la pequeña que no dejaba de reír por las vueltas, subida y bajadas. Deje un plato de bocadillos en la mesa donde los dulces, que eran muchos, casi no había pista de que los hubo una vez.

Mi primo entrego a su pequeña a los brazos de su esposa que la acurruco, me llamo para que conozca a otros de sus amigos. Uno de ellos era un hombre de ojos inteligente, café, cabellera negra sostenida en una coleta que le hacia ver guapo, alto como mi primo. Llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas y pantalones negros, muy gótico y apuesto. Parecía por su rostro ser serio en una relación.

Antes de poder regalarle una de mis sonrisa coqueta, una mano algo bronceada se poso en el regazo del hombre que volteo a ver a la mujer de cabellera rubia intensa y ojos verde oscuro, un cuerpo que a muchos le embobaría. El hombre le sonrió se lado.

\- Él es Shikamaru.- Me presento mi primo.- Y su esposa Temari.

Luego de eso no volví a dirigir la mirada, intentando concentrarme en los otros.

Al alejarme del grupo, después de la presentación de todos el grupo de amigo de mi primo, y sentarme frente de aquella pareja que animadamente mantenía una charla sin alzar la voz, o que la esposa se sonroja por las manos inquieta de su esposo. El carraspeo de alguien hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Un hombre algo alto, de cabello ceniza azul y pálido se sentó a mi lado.

\- Sabes que la esposa del Nara es mayor por tres años.

\- No.- Respondí desconcertada, mirando nuevamente a la pareja.

\- El amor si que sobrepasa la barrera del amor.

\- También hace que se te olvide de quien eres y nuble tus pensamientos. Cegando tu camino que te lleva a la horca.

\- Eso no es amor, es lo contrario de amar. Te has equivocado de chico.

\- Al parecer.- Asiento sumisa.

\- Pero pareces una mujer muy encantadora para desanimarte por un fracaso.

Ahora sabía adonde iba con la charla, lo mire de nuevo y me perdí en sus ojos. En su rostro que no era guapo pero era aceptable.

\- Y tú ¿que me cuentas?

\- Me ex buscaba algo que yo no buscaba.- Lo mire intrigada.- No crees que es tiempo de asentar cabeza y formar lazos.

Sonreí al recordar que mi deseo de formar una familia más se me metió al ver lo feliz que es mi primo con su esposa, fieles el uno con el otro, se apoyan, cuando tienen problema no se gritan, hablan e intenta solucionarlo.

Quiero eso, quiero a alguien que me cuide, que me proteja, que me abrace por las noche y nos demos besos sin llegar a nada más, quiero que alguien me abrace y acaricie mi espalda mientras miramos acostado juntos una pelicula que sea entretenido. Que no me levante la voz ni la mano. Un hombre que busque en mi lo que no encontró en ninguna otra mujer.

Un hombre que me haga sentir llena, que me deje que le haga sentir lleno, ambos sentirnos felices y satisfecho al estar juntos, que no busquemos la felicidad en los brazos de otros.

Un amor que sea eterno, que busquemos en el otro un apoyo, un escondite para escapar del estrés de la vida adulta.

Un esposo en todas las palabras.

\- Soy karin.

 _Disculpen mis errores ortográficos y la mal gramática._


End file.
